In a mobile communication system employing an LTE (Long Term Evolution)-Advanced scheme for which the 3GPP is developing a specification, the application of “L3 Relay (Type 1 Relay)” using a relay node RN has been discussed.
However, in a conventional mobile communication system, in order to guarantee a “Backward compatibility” for a mobile station UE in a cell subordinate to a relay node RN (Relay Node), it is necessary for the relay node RN to time-share a subframe for transmission and reception in a Un interface and a subframe for transmission and reception in a Uu interface, by using an MBSFN (MBMS over a Single Frequency Network) subframe.
Therefore, it is possible for the relay node RN to receive a downlink signal from a radio base station DeNB (a Donor eNB) only in the MBSFN subframe. Thus, there is a problem that when broadcast information transmitted by the radio base station DeNB has been changed, it is not possible for the relay node RN to immediately receive the broadcast information.